Digital imaging capabilities have been integrated into a wide range of devices, including digital cameras, tablet computers, and mobile phones. Digital imaging devices or image capture systems can refer to any device that can capture one or more digital images, including devices that capture still images or videos.
The integration of digital processing technology with imaging devices has enabled more powerful and easier to use photographic products. For example, digital imaging devices may employ a variety of image capture modes. Each capture mode can correspond to optimized capture and processing settings for a particular image scene, such as a portrait or a low light scene.
Existing approaches implement alternate capture modes through a user interface which requires the user to find and manually select the capture mode. This complicated process has led many users to not activate the alternate capture modes. Average users may not find these alternate capture modes useful, as it can take a high level of knowledge on the available modes as well as an understanding of the scene to select the right mode. Further, the time and effort required to go through a user interface to select an alternate image capture mode may lead to nonuse of the alternate capture modes. Other existing approaches attempt to solve this problem by allowing the image capture device to select the capture mode based on automatic scene recognition with no input from the user. However this approach can deny the user the flexibility to determine whether the suggested capture mode is the correct choice for capturing a particular scene of interest.